Happy Alone
by GimmeBanjo
Summary: Blythe comes to visit causing House and Charlotte to question if they can be happy alone. Or are they really alone?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Happy Alone

Summary: Blythe comes to visit causing House and Charlotte to question if they can be happy alone. Or are they really alone?

Disclaimer: Charlotte wasn't happy alone, so I borrowed the other characters to play. The song, title and general tenor of this story is a song by Earlimart.

* * *

a/n: I'm in extreme pain because I blew out my knee. I can't schedule surgery until May because I need three weeks of rehab and that's the only time I can get off of work… so basically, I'm popping narcotic pain killers continuously until May. Best part is I have this wicked limp. Anyway, I'm pretty much high all the time from the pills, so hopefully it doesn't reflect in my writing. But I figured I'd warn you because typos are far more likely.

_

* * *

_

_Call in the air strike, tell them to make the drop  
Initiate a cycle no one but you can stop  
Would it be fair to say that you're in love with love?_

_And is that enough  
I bet you feel really potent stuff  
The shadows of doubt on how things turn out  
Are typically gray  
But even the stuck clock on the wall  
Is right two times a day  
And it's still unknown  
Just how much distance means we're on our own  
And can we be happy, happy alone?_

_The universe opens up the door  
And we go right in, it's there, it's new, it's cool  
It's something we ain't seen before  
And five minutes in, an egg timer rings  
To clip off our carefree flapping wings  
Show us the things we can't afford  
And throw us overboard_

Charlotte pushed open the doors from the clinic with a triumphant shove. Her grant was extended, her case load was at an all time low and she managed to convince Cuddy to give both her and Chase a week of vacation. She froze in her jubilant step when she saw her paternal grandmother chatting easily with one of the security guards.

"Grandmother?" She called out cautiously.

"Charlotte Helen!" Blythe smiled her thanks to the security guard and brushed past him towards Charlotte. "Oh Charlotte, it has been forever!" She swept Charlotte up into a hug, then pulled back "Your hair is so long! Last time I saw you in New York, you had that God awful red hair. Red doesn't suit you." She pulled back and ran a hand through Charlotte's dark blonde hair then moved her hand to Charlotte's cheeks "And I'm so glad to see that you inherited your mother's apple cheeks. You still look like my little chipmunk with that little dimple." She gushed "I have missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Granddaddy's funeral." Charlotte apologized softly, realizing it had been three years since he had died.

Her grandmother smiled thinly, "I knew you wanted to be there."

"I did." Charlotte nodded, not sure if she was being totally honest but she couldn't tell Blythe that.

"I still have some of his things at my house that he wanted you to have."

"I have a week vacation coming up, maybe I could swing by and visit." Charlotte offered weakly. Damn, there went the romantic getaway she was planning.

"That would be lovely." Blythe smiled.

Charlotte couldn't help but marvel at Blythe's grace. Her grandmother came from a time when appearances were everything. No matter how horrible life was, you were always supposed to put on a good show. She was built for the role of military wife and mother.

"So," Blythe slipped her arm through Charlotte's and steered her towards the elevator. "Your father tells me you have a rather serious boyfriend."

"Um, yeah." Charlotte smiled. Why was her father, of all people, telling her grandmother about her personal life? She smiled a little more.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria and get some tea or something and catch up." Blythe suggested

"Don't you want to see Dad?" Charlotte asked, confused as to why Blythe was even there in the first place.

"Oh, I'm not in any rush. We're meeting up later but I came a little early hoping to catch you running by. I had to schedule a meeting with my own son." She smiled "I hear that you too are extremely busy and successful."

"I don't know about successful, but busy, yes." Charlotte laughed a little. Her money was on House for telling Blythe that Charlotte was successful. It was either House or her mother, and her mother wasn't one for bragging.

*

"So." Blythe held her cup of tea with both hands and looked at Charlotte expectantly "Last time I saw you, you were just home from Oxford and living in New York with that boyfriend of yours. What was his name? Tommy?"

"Toby." Charlotte corrected. "And he was an ex-boyfriend." Blythe looked at Charlotte judgingly "It was complicated."

"And how is he?" Blythe asked congenially

"He's dead." Charlotte smiled a little at her grandmother's shocked expression. "I told you it was complicated."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"It's alright. We knew he wasn't going to live long." She shrugged. "It was hard, but it's alright."

"Charlotte," Blythe changed the subject quickly. "I just want to say how happy I am that you and your father are speaking again. John and I have been worried about him for years and you seem to truly make him happy."

"I do my best."

"And you seem happy, too." Blythe smiled again

"I am." Charlotte smiled back. "I love my job, I have my own house." She nodded, "I have a boyfriend who isn't dying."

"Greg told me about him. A doctor?" Blythe continued past Charlotte's snide comment

"Yeah, he actually works here. He's a good guy."

"I just wish your grandfather could see you." Blythe's expression changed to one of longing. "He would have been so proud of you."

"How are you holding up?" Charlotte asked, noticing Blythe's eyes glazing over.

"Oh, I'm getting along." She sighed. "I've started a book club with some of my friends. We just finished reading "The Story of Edgar Sawtelle" and it was just absolutely amazing. Have you read it?" Charlotte shook her head. "Oprah suggested it and I am now a convert to her Book Club."

"Oprah is amazing." Charlotte nodded, trying to hide her amusement that her grandmother referred to Oprah like they were best friends.

"And I'm part of a garden club and I found a chapter of the Daughters of the American Revolution that I've become involved with." Blythe sighed "There is just so much to do these days."

"I'm glad you're keeping busy." Charlotte took a sip of her tea.

"Well if I didn't, I'd be awfully lonely." Blythe explained "I don't do very well alone. Thank God I had Greg when John was away and when Greg left, John retired. It worked out rather nicely."

Charlotte looked at her grandmother. The woman was just begging for human, familial contact, which stung a little for Charlotte. She had been so busy doing everything else, she had forgotten all about her poor grandmother.

"How long are you in town for?" Charlotte asked

"Well, I'm supposed to meet with Greg later today and I figured I'd just go home tomorrow."

"Come over for dinner tonight." Charlotte offered. "You can see my new house and meet Robert. If you don't want to stay in a hotel room, you can stay with us."

"Thank you. I would love that."

Blythe reached across the table and quickly squeezed Charlotte's hand. Charlotte smiled back, trying to hide her guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase tentatively knocked on the glass door that led to House's office and with a wave of House's hand, he entered into the office.

"You paged me…" Chase looked at House uncertainly. Pages from House were never a good thing.

"Tell her what you asked me last week." House pointed to the corner of his office. Chase turned around and jumped back a little when he saw House's mother sitting in the recliner.

"Hello, Mrs. House." He went up to Blythe and extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Robert Chase and I uh," He looked up at House, confused. House motioned for him to continue. "I asked your son for permission to marry Charlotte."

"Oh, Greg!" Blythe stood up and clapped her hands together excitedly "That's why you asked me to come visit! You wanted the ring."

"Well," House shrugged "It's unlikely that I'm ever going to use it."

"There's a ring that's been in the family for years. John was going to pass it to Greg, but he never got around to it." Blythe turned and explained to Chase. She stepped back and gave Chase the once over then looked at House. "Greg, I approve. I really hope you weren't too harsh with him." She turned back to Chase. "He was good about saying yes, I hope."

"He was…" Chase laughed uncomfortably and shot a look towards House, who was sending back a look with a totally different meaning. "He was indulgent."

"Charlotte invited me over for dinner tonight," She blindly gasped at Chase's hand while she turned to House. "Greg, you should come too."

"Mom," House cleared his throat, "I think you're hurting Dr. Chase."

Blythe dropped his hand and smiled nervously. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"I understand." Chase smiled sympathetically and cast a quick glance in House's direction. The look on House's face, which was somewhere between pain and embarrassment, amused him.


	3. Chapter 3

"And this," Chase opened the door to the guest bedroom "Is your room." He let Blythe step inside the threshold then he followed her in to put her bag on the bed.

"I see Charlotte has opted for minimalism in this room." Blythe looked around at the white walls and sparse decoration in the guest bedroom and compared it to the rest of the brightly painted and charmingly decorated house.

"She hasn't gotten to this room yet." Chase smiled as Blythe ran her fingers over the chest of drawers, checking for dust. "She has been very busy lately."

"That or she's not ready to commit to any particular design." Blythe eyed Chase. "Kids in the future?"

"Um," Chase shrugged uncomfortably. "We haven't talked about it, really."

"Hmm." Blythe nodded and made her way over to her bag. She reached in and pulled out a small velvet sack. "I don't carry the box around with me, but I suppose you can find one easily enough if you want one." She slipped the ring off of her finger and let it fall into the sack. She placed the small bag in Chase's palm, but held her hand over his as she looked up into his eyes.

"Do you really love her?" She asked quietly

"With all my heart." Chase nodded solemnly.

"Good." Blythe pulled away and laughed a nervous, twittering laugh. "Now I know why Greg invited me down here."

"Why is that, Mrs. House?" Chase asked, jamming the sack into his pocket.

"Blythe, remember?" She smiled. "He didn't want to be the final word on this matter. That boy of mine," She shook her head, "Has always been one for shirking his responsibilities."

"I think he selectively shirks." Chase smiled back. Everyone has a mother, but House having a mother was still amusing.

"You did hit him with something bigger than he's capable of handling." Blythe nodded towards the ring. "And I'm glad to take care of it for him." Chase looked at her questioningly and she felt compelled to explain, "If you haven't noticed, Robert, my son does not deal with his emotions very well. None of us do. We try, but..." She shrugged. "I always thought Charlotte would be the same, but I'm glad to know she's in good hands." She patted his arm. "You should get downstairs. Let me freshen up, then I'll be right down."

*

"Where's the young couple?" House walked into Charlotte's kitchen and took a seat at the island.

"Robert took Grandmother on a tour of the house." Charlotte sighed as she pulled dinner out of the oven. "They've been gone a while."

"The woman can talk to anyone." House sighed. "She must really like Chase."

"I think she's just excited one of us isn't going to be alone forever." Charlotte teased and House frowned.

"You're wearing glasses." House looked across the island at Charlotte who was wearing a pair of bright blue, thick framed square glasses.

"I felt like looking smart."

"They look like lab goggles."

"They're trendy."

"Since when are you trendy?"

"Since forever."

"If you consider Hiker Chic trendy, sure." He nodded at her ever-present sensible flats and still in her khakis, white long sleeve t-shirt and black fleece zip-up vest from work.

"I tore a contact, happy?" She rolled her eyes.

"You look smart." House nodded

"Thank you." She smiled and turned her back to him

"So why don't you act smart and dump the boy from Oz." House smirked.

"Seriously?"

"I thought I'd try."

"A for effort." She nodded.

"Your nails are black." House pointed out. "Are we going trendy, goth emo?"

"It's called Russian Navy, not black." She turned back around to throw a spoon in the sink. "I was bored at work."

"Oh really?" House eyed her suspiciously.

"I was bored. My options were painting my nails, smoking a cigarette or doing a few lines of cocaine. I chose nails."

"You smoke?" He inquired.

"No." She shrugged "Not since I was 22."

"Charlotte Helen!" House sat up straight in surprise and mimicked his own mother. "Every day I learn something new and exciting."

"Well, Robert knows about the smoking." She informed him. "Sorry."

"Where were you going to get cocaine and why didn't you call me?" House settled back down.

"You know how Detox does searches of our intakes?" House nodded. "We're supposed to flush what we find." She winked then started laughing at House's amused expression.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked walking in to the kitchen. Both House and Charlotte immediately sobered up.

"Nothing." Charlotte shook her head. "Dinner is almost ready. Can you go see if Grandmother is ready?"

"Sure." Chase nodded slowly and turned back out of the kitchen. As soon as he left, he could swear he heard both House and Charlotte snickering to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Blythe had insisted, when Charlotte was setting the table, that no one sit at the head of the table. Charlotte questioned her reasoning, but she followed her grandmother's instructions. So now, they were sitting along the sides of the table, Blythe and House on one side and Charlotte and Chase on the other.

"I just can't get over the sight of you two together again!" Blythe laughed giddily looking from Charlotte to House and back. "Robert, when Charlotte was younger, these two were inseparable. Have you seen pictures from that Christmas… how old were you, Charlotte? Three? Four?" Charlotte shrugged

"The Christmas of Pie." House nodded wisely, then smiled at the memory.

"Regrettably, I have not." Chase smiled at Charlotte, who was blushing.

"They used to do everything together. John and I had a large backyard and when they came to visit, the first thing Charlotte wanted to do was play outside." Blythe smiled at the memory "Greg would take her out back and they'd just run around and play for hours. And that one summer, Greg stole the soccer ball from the neighbor children."

"Dad made me give it back." House grumbled.

"But I learned how to play soccer that summer." Charlotte reminded "Because you kept hoping over the fence and stealing it again."

"I like the term borrow."

"It's such a shame you never married Sarah." Blythe sighed, looking at House

"Mom…" House looked around uncomfortably "It wouldn't have worked out."

"Well, you wouldn't have been alone. Or Stacy." She suggested "Charlotte, you liked Stacy."

"I did." Charlotte nodded, amused by her father's expression

"I don't think trying to fix my life right now is going to be very productive."

"Greg, I'm your mother. I'm always going to try to fix your life." She smiled "Just like I'm sure Sarah does for you, Charlotte."

"Yeah." Charlotte nodded with a chuckle. "Dad, it's a mom thing. You just have to let it slide."

"So Robert, what about your family? Are they back in Australia?" Blythe turned to Chase

"They um," Chase swallowed "Both my parents are actually dead and I don't have any siblings." Charlotte slid her hand under the table and placed it on his knee.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blythe said soothingly. "Well you have us now."

Under the table, Chase picked up Charlotte's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"And I thank you for that." Chase smiled back at Blythe and then looked at House. He contained his laughter as House inwardly groaned.

*

Blythe had asked Charlotte into the kitchen to help her get dessert ready. Leaving the boys in the dining room, Charlotte followed her grandmother blindly. Once they got into the kitchen, Blythe rested her hand on the counter top and turned to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I've lived my whole life having everything defined for me. I was a wife and I was a mother. There was no doubt in my head as to who I was supposed to be." Blythe said wisely, "But we're in a different age and I'm proud of who you are."

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled

"But know that one day, all this," She motioned around the room "Is going to be gone. I don't want you to be standing there, wondering where it went."

"Well, I'm going to try and hold on to it for as long as I can." Charlotte laughed.

"Of course you will." Blythe smiled passively. "Watching Greg lose it all broke my heart." She continued quietly while looking in the direction of the dining room. "Don't sacrifice who you are, Charlotte, but make sure you'll be happy later in life."

"I…" Charlotte was at a loss for words.

"Just the advice of an old woman, sitting in a rocking chair watching the sun set on her life." Blythe said flippantly and pulled the pie off of the counter. The pie that she had whipped up in less than 10 minutes before dinner.

"I still don't understand how you did that." Charlotte laughed, pointing at the pie. "I can't bake very well."

"It's just a little skill you pick up." Blythe started back into the dining room. "You'll get there."


	5. Chapter 5

"My poor, unassuming grandmother." Charlotte sighed as she and Chase were washing the dinner dishes. House had gone home and Blythe had gone upstairs to "retire", as she put it. She shook her head then added,"The happy homemaker."

"She doesn't seem so poor." Chase laughed "I think you're feeling bad for her when there's no real reason. Some women choose to be happy as a housewife."

"No real reason?" Charlotte looked up at him "She had an asshole for a husband and an asshole for a son and she smiled through the entire thing. I think that's reason enough."

"She's a lot stronger than she looks." Chase reminded

"Oh, I know." Charlotte nodded, returning to the dishes. "She's just so charmingly pathetic. She's the one person I've ever known who truly loves assholes."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, long ago, your grandfather and your father were just as unassuming as she was?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"You're so quick to judge when it comes to your family."

"I'm usually right, am I not?"

"Sure." Chase nodded. "It just makes me wonder what you think about me."

"You know what I think about you." Charlotte threw done the sponge and crept her way over to Chase's side. "You're funny. On a good day, I'd say you were intelligent." She whispered with a smile. "You're charming. You're sexy." She winked "And you're amazing in bed, which you should take as a compliment."

"Luckily for you I do." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Unluckily, your grandmother is sleeping upstairs."

"I'm feeling rebellious," Charlotte smirked "What about you?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Blythe had left and things were finally getting back to normal. Chase could tell that Charlotte had been shaken by her grandmother's sudden appearance, so he decided to wait with the proposal. Then one night, as they were lying in bed, Chase couldn't wait any longer.

He leaned over his side of the bed and reached into the nightstand drawer where he had been hiding the ring behind a few books. He closed the drawer and rolled back across the bed and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Hey." He whispered and Charlotte grunted a response. Her back was turned to him, so he leaned over and swept a piece of hair out of her face. "I know you're not sleeping."

"I'm trying." She muttered into her pillow.

"Can I have your attention for five minutes?" He begged. "This really can't wait."

"Not now." She grumbled "I'm not in the mood."

"Charlotte," He laughed "That's not what I meant." He draped the hand with the ring box over Charlotte's shoulders. "I wanted to give you this." He popped the box open with his thumb and Charlotte's eyes got wide.

"That's my grandmother's ring." She said breathlessly as she struggled to sit up. She pushed Chase aside and grabbed the box. "That's why she was here."

"Charlotte Helen Carrington-House. You have the longest name in the world and I was hoping you wouldn't mind adding one more to the end of it."

"Are you…" Her eyes flashed from the ring to Chase's face "You're asking me to marry you?"

"In a roundabout way, yeah." He nodded with a smile.

His smile started to fade as Charlotte didn't speak for several seconds. She stared at the ring and didn't move. When she looked up at Chase again, he saw that there was fear in her eyes which made his heart, which had been fluttering, stop beating.

"Robert, I want to…" She closed the box and put it on the bed between them. "But-"

"But." Chase nodded "You don't need to say any more."

"I really think I should explain." She tried again but he snatched up the ring and threw it on the nightstand.

"I think you've said enough." He grumbled as he flopped back into his pillow and turned his back to Charlotte.

They lay there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Chase was nursing his ego while Charlotte tried to find a way to make things better.

"There's just so much you don't know…" Charlotte whispered in the dark seconds before Chase threw back the covers and stormed out of the room.

*

The next morning, Charlotte padded down the stairs in her bathrobe and made her way into the kitchen, but paused in the doorway when she saw Chase standing over the sink, fully dressed.

"Can we talk?" She asked silently. Chase whipped around as if she had surprised him

"I'm running late." He said curtly and turned back around and put his coffee cup in the sink

"It's 5:30. You normally don't go in this early…" Charlotte took a step in

"I have some stuff that needs to get done early." He continued in a gruff manner

"I really want to explain some things."

"I don't know what you could say that could make it better." Once again, he turned around and looked at her with his arms crossed

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." He shrugged

"Then why won't you talk about it?" Charlotte moved to the stool along the wall and sat down

"Because you made it pretty clear that you don't want anything to do with me."

"I don't want to marry you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."

"What's the difference?"

"I'm not built for that." Charlotte tried to explain. "I'm not my grandmother. I'm not the perfect housewife-"

"What makes you think I want you to be the perfect housewife?" Chase shouted. "What could I have possibly said to make you think that?"

"I don't know." She looked down at her folded hands.

"What is so horrible about the thought of marrying me?" Chase wondered out loud

"I just…" Charlotte searched for the right words

"Don't say you need more time." Chase warned angrily. "We've been together for almost two years and living together for the past six months. If things haven't come out that need to be addressed, they may never come out."

"Two years? You think that's a lifetime?" Charlotte spat back. "Maybe I need three before I make any kind of commitment."

"Whatever." Chase angrily grabbed his jacket that he had thrown on a kitchen chair last night and threw it over his arm as he reached for his bag. Desperately, Charlotte searched for something to say as Chase walked out of the kitchen. When she heard the door slam, she knew it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

"So I know why Grandmother was in town." Charlotte slammed her turkey sandwich onto the table and surprised House, who was enjoying a Reuben.

"Oh?" He looked up as she slid into the seat across from him.

"And I know why she knew so much about my personal life." She took a sip of her water.

"Hmm?" House took a sip of his.

"You're proud of me."

"How dare you."

"You totally called her and raved all about your famous daughter who has a wonderful boyfriend." She laughed. "Admit it, you gloated a little."

"Maybe just a little." House shrugged. "She wanted to hear good things, so I embellished."

"You're such a good son." Charlotte laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well you know, I try." He cast a glance down to her ring finger and saw that the ring in question was not on her finger.

"So what I can't get is _why_ you called Grandmother." Charlotte sat back. "Either you hired someone to spy on Robert or you heard a rumor."

"There's a third option you probably won't consider." House offered. "He asked me."

"He did not." Charlotte sat forward.

"He did." House confirmed

"Wow." Charlotte whistled. "That took guts."

"I think he did it to see me squirm."

"Did it work?"

"Obviously." Before he took a bite of his Reuben he asked, "So why did you say no?"

"I don't know." Charlotte sighed. Through his chewing, House narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine!" Charlotte laughed. "I'm scared. Really, really scared."

"Why?" House wondered

"Because." Charlotte picked up a French fry and started pushing the other French fries around. "Grandmother made a pie in 10 minutes. She said it was a skill I'd pick up eventually." She shook her head "I don't know if I want to get there. I don't want to be the person who makes dinner and entertains. I hate that. I don't even know how into changing diapers I am… So kids… I won't go there." She shuttered.

"You know, I still feel that way." He tried not to laugh "But here you are."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "You're so helpful."

"I try."

"I was raised by a single mother." She continued, ignoring House's comment. "Being a wife… I don't know how to do it. Come to think of it, I don't know anyone that's married. All my female role models have always been strong, independent women who never were able to make relationships work."

"You're afraid you're going to be your mother."

"No, I'm not afraid of being Mom. I'm afraid that's all I know how to do." She chomped on the French fry. "Does that make sense? I want the chance to be more than Mom, but I'm not afraid of being Mom."

"This really sounds like a personal problem."

"Yeah, it does." She chewed on another French fry. "So why did you never get married? It's not like you lacked the opportunity."

"I," House scrunched his face up in deep thought. "I have a genetic abhorrence to marriage."

"I mean, if you couldn't make it work, maybe I can't." She shrugged.

"Good God, Charlotte!" House slammed his hands on the table "You are not me. I'm apparently miserable and alone and my mother still meddles in my life. You don't want to be me!"

"You're not miserable because you're alone." Charlotte pointed out. "You're alone because you're miserable."

"And this is what I get for having and psychologist for a daughter." House grumbled.

"I usually charge a pretty penny for little insights like that one." She teased "Be grateful I like you and can afford the family discount."

Chase entered the cafeteria knowing that Charlotte was on her lunch break and that he was ready to apologize for his anger earlier that morning. When he spotted Charlotte sitting with House, he slipped behind a barrier and watched from a distance. They were both laughing. House reached across the table and picked up a French fry while Charlotte stole his pickle. They laughed some more and Chase couldn't help but notice the ease in which they functioned. Their every movement was like a skillfully choreographed dance that went on without either one of them noticing.

He also noticed her smile. She was truly happy sitting with her father and not thinking about last night's proposal. Her life was so much easier without him trying to get in between what made both Charlotte and House genuinely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase slowly pushed open the door to their house. Charlotte's house, to be more accurate. Pavlov came running up to meet him and as he leaned down to pet the dog, he heard the TV on in the basement. Charlotte would be sitting down there, like she was every night when he came home, watching the news. He couldn't avoid her for much longer.

He made his way to the basement stairs and took a deep breath. Pavlov ran down in front of him and he followed. When he got halfway down the stairs, he noticed it wasn't the news Charlotte was watching and she wasn't alone.

"Well," House cast a nervous glance up at Chase who was frozen on the stairs. "I don't think Bret Michaels is ever going to find his soul mate, so I think I'm going to go home." He said gracefully and made his way to the stairs, passing Chase. He did something that Chase wasn't expecting: he gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Chase took House's spot on the couch and waited for the front door to close. When it did, he looked at Charlotte.

"You know, he's sacrificing a lot to spend time with you." Chase said softly

"I know." Charlotte nodded "He doesn't do stairs well these days."

"Watching TV with you must be a high priority for him."

"I guess." Charlotte agreed

They sat in silence for a while before Chase sighed.

"I can't keep trying to come between you two."

"Then don't!" Charlotte sat forward on the sofa "You're a totally separate entity. You're my boyfriend and I love you."

"No, Charlotte," Chase sighed again with almost a hint of resignation. "You don't understand. I can't do the back-and-forth anymore."

"What back-and-forth? You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It's really no big-" She stopped and looked into Chase's eyes. In that instant, she saw pain and fear that had mirrored her own the night before. "Oh." She said softly. "I get it. You're breaking up with me."

"Look, Charlotte-" He tried but she cut him off.

"No, I get it." She slid back across the couch, putting as much space in between them as she could. "I'll assume you have a bag packed and somewhere to stay tonight."

"Charlotte…"

"Please just," Charlotte swallowed back her tears "Just go away."


	9. Chapter 9

House was sitting at his piano when he heard a car pull up in front of his apartment building. Craning his head, he saw a familiar black SUV glistening in the downpour. He wondered when had it started raining so hard and laughed at the image in his head of Charlotte trying to duck out of the rain to get into his apartment. He returned to his piano, knowing that Charlotte would use her key to let herself in.

He continued playing for a few minutes when he realized he had heard the car door shut, but Charlotte hadn't come in. With a groan, he reached for his cane and pushed himself off of the bench. He made his way over to the door and put his hand on the door knob. He tried to turn it, but noticed there was some resistance, like someone has holding it from the other side. He tried again and the knob easily turned and the door swung open.

Standing there was a drowned Charlotte. He looked down at the floor and saw she was standing in a pool of water that had dripped from her hair and clothes. Right as he was about to admonish her, he glanced up at her face. Her eyes were red and swollen and she had bitten her lip so much that it had started bleeding. There was an expression on her face that House had seen on his own many times: utter and incurable isolation.

Charlotte stared back. She didn't know what to say. In one swoop, House had hooked his cane on the door knob and taken her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, her face pressed into his chest.

"Don't be." He shushed as he ran his hand through her wet hair and pushed his cheek against her wet head. His little girl wasn't supposed to end up alone. "This is why you have me."

_But it's still unknown  
Just how much distance means we're on our own  
Until I see you walking home  
Down the sidewalk in my head  
I might be sinking like a stone  
But perfectly happy  
Disturbingly happy_

_In my heart, I've always known  
I've gotta be happy alone  
So burn the mail, destroy the phone  
Yeah, I'd wanna be happy alone  
The moving sky, the rocks below  
All so perfectly happy alone_

_Our little hearts have turned to stone  
I'd better be happy alone_

_**..fin..**_


End file.
